Worlds Apart
by The Quiet Listener
Summary: For as long as Kakeru Manabe can remember, Kori Fujiwara has hated him. Why? Read to find out! YukiXOC KyoXOC AND KakeruXOC It's an OCfull world.
1. Panda!

**Worlds Apart**

_**By: The Quiet Listener**_

_**The curse will not be in this!**_

**Name: Kori Fujiwara Eye Color: Green Age: 16**

**Hair Color: Purplish-black Length: Just below her shoulders ****Height: 5"4**

**Bio: An overall nice girl, but always holds a grudge. She will NEVER forget. She isn't a fangirl of anyone, and she loves pandas. She has panda charms on her stuff and can draw very well.**

**Name: Shana Aizawa Eye Color: Brown Age: 16**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown Length: Very long, down her back. Usually in ponytail ****Height: 5"4**

**Bio: A tomboyish girl who grew up hating romance and believing that the entire male population is perverted. She is very hyper, loves cute thing and is a great friend. She can also whack REALLY hard.**

**Name: Ellen Anesuki Eye Color: Brown Age: 16**

**Hair Color: Black, but is sorta bleached from swimming Length: Same as Kori ****Height: 5"4**

**Bio: A smart girl who has very sharp nails and is very protective of her stuff. She is a nice person and will do anything for a friend. That is, unless she's not threatening to scratch someone's eyes out.**

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Kori Fujiwara called out as she walked out the door on the way to school. She sighed in contentment.

"Hey Kori! Wait up!" came a voice from behind her.

Kori cringed. She knew that voice. She _hated_ that voice She turned around reluctantly. Yep, there he was. Her neighbor.

Kakeru Manabe.

She looked at him, twitching angrily.

There he was. Grinning like the idiot he is and always will be.

"Heya, Kori! Let's walk to school together, k?" said Kakeru.

"Never. I'd never walk anywhere with **you**." She said, quickening her pace. He matched it.

"Awww… Don't be like that, baby…"

She fwipped around immediately.

"Don't EVER call me that, you pervert!" She exclaimed, running now.

"C'mon! I have a panda keychain…" He teased, a sly smile spreading across his face. He knew she couldn't resist pandas.

She came to stop.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low…" She looked at the ground. "Even after what you did…"

_ xxFlashbackxx_

_ 9 years ago, when Kori first moved in next door._

_A small girl, wearing sandals, a calico skirt, a turquoise tank with a panda on the front, her hair in two ponytails with a panda clip on each one while clutching a small panda plushie. She watched as the movers unloaded boxes into the new house._

_Next to the driveway, a boy with messy black hair and a soccer ball watched. The wind blew and the soccer ball rolled by the girls' feet. She looked down as the boy came running._

"_Hey!" he said, "Ya movin' here?" She nodded. "You're pretty cute, ya know that?" said the by grinning as he saw a faint blush tint the girls' cheeks. _

_The movers kept moving boxes._

"_Except for all the pandas. They're really stupid animals, ya know." The girl's eyes widened and brimmed with tears. She ran into the house, leaving a confused boy with a soccer ball in the driveway._

_ xxEnd Flashbackxx_

"You're still cryin' about that?" asked Kakeru, "Geez…" Kori kneeled on the ground. (Remember, she still hasn't faced him.) "Wha-?"

She quickly fwipped around and threw a rock at him, taking off as quickly as she could.

He caught it, of course and chuckled as he watched her run.

"_I still got it…"_ He thought.

_**At School….**_

Kori leaned over her art book, drawing yet another one of her masterpieces.

"You draw very well, Miss Fujiwara." She looked up. There was Yuki Sohma. She turned back to her art.

"If the flying pothead sent you, tell him to leave me alone." Yuki smiled.

"Ah. You know of his ways then?"

"I've been his neighbor for 9 years." She replied, not looking up.

"I see." Yuki walked back to Kakeru.

"Well, Yun-Yun? What'd she say?"

"Well… she wants you to leave her alone and she called you a flying pothead." Said Yuki.

"Ah, my baby has a pet-name for me! How cute…" Kakeru went all loli-shota like Momiji. Yuki sweatdropped. The bell rang for lunch. Kori grabbed her stuff and rushed to her locker.

"Hey, she left her art book." Noted Yuki. Kakeru grabbed it.

"This is a job for… BLACK!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"……" Yuki stared as Kakeru ran out of the classroom to who knows where.

Kori was putting her books in her locker when he realized her art book was missing.

_"Oh no! Where is it?!?"_ She thought in despair.

It hung in front of her face.

"Looking for this?" said Kakeru, masculine. She glared.

"Give it back." She said, reaching for it. He pulled it way.

She reached again.

He pulled it away. Again.

"I'll give it back to you go on a date with me…" He said. She stopped.

"Keep it then." She closed her locker and began to walk away.

"C'mon baby…" She fwipped around.

Her fist made contact with his head and she ran.

"_You can't keep running forever…"_ He thought, chuckling.

_**After School…**_

Lucky for Kori, Kakeru ha student council after school so she could walk home without any disturbance.

After finishing her homework, Kori decided to sign onto IM to see if any of her friends were online.

_**Kakeru's room… (He's also on IM)**_

**pandafreak27 has signed on.**

Kakeru smiled.

Back at Kori's House… 

**Message to pandafreak27 from BlAcK43.**

**BlAcK43: Hey lover**

"_Oh no…"_ Kori groaned inwardly.

**pandafreak27: wat do u want, flying pothead? i'm NOT giving u answers 4 hw.**

**BlAcK43: y u gotta b like that, baby? i just wanna talk 2 my lover is all.**

**pandafreak27: (pukes)**

**BlAcK43: fine. i no wen i'm not wanted.**

**pandafreak27: finally**

**BlAcK43 has signed out. **Kori sighed.

"_Good riddance…"_ she thought.

EbonyKnight has signed on. 

Kori's eyes lit up.

**EbonyKnight** was her dream guy. Her match, her soulmate.

But she didn't know who he was.

All she knew was that he went to her school and he was kind, sensitive, and caring.

But it was enough.

EbonyKnight: hey 

**pandafreak27: how u been?**

**EbonyKnight: great. u?**

**pandafreak27: not so…**

**EbonyKnight: eh? y? tell me.**

**pandafreak27: just my idiot neighbor. he is SO annoying. but i'm feeling better now.**

**EbonyKnight: that's good. ya no, i hafta go on a trip so i won't be on. but i'll b back in a month. i'm thinking we cud meet then.**

Kori squealed in excitement and quickly typed her reply.

**pandafreak27: sure! where and when?**

**EbonyKnight: June 23****rd****. 3:15 behind the school gym?**

**pandafreak27: ok! c u then!**

**EbonyKnight has signed out. pandafreak27 has signed out.**

Kori plopped onto her bed, smiling.

"I'll finally be able to meet him." She sighed contentedly and fell asleep quite happy.

The Next Day… 

Kori walked happily to school. Of course, after running away from Kakeru. She wasn't on the track team for nothing. When was she got to school, she was greeted by her two best friends, Ellen and Shana.

"Heya Kori!" exclaimed Shana.

"S'up?" said Ellen.

"Hey you guys! I'm so happy! Guess why."

"You won the lottery?" tried Shana.

"Nope."

"You got a pet?" guessed Ellen.

"No…" Kori shook her head.

"You won the lottery?" grinned Shana. (Just saying it because she knows it'll annoy Kori.)

"NO!" Kori exclaimed, then lowered her voice to a whisper, "I'm going to meet **EbonyKnight**! Their eyes widened and they glomped her.

"Omigosh!" exclaimed Ellen.

"We're so happy for you!" squealed Shana.

They became serious.

"Just in case he's some Internet freak, we have the ultimate defense!" said Shana. Ellen held up a stylish purple purse.

"It's loaded with the essentials." Explained Ellen.

"Pepper spray, beeper automated to call 911 and our numbers, spikes to put in your heels, tracking device in your belt, and an electric shocker." They said together. Kori sweatdropped.

"I-it's okay… I really don't need it…"

They stared.

And stared.

Then stared some more.

"Really?"

Kori nodded and they sighed in disappointment.

"Okay… if you're sure…" Kori nodded again. The bell rang and they headed for their homerooms.

_**TQL: Like? No like? Please tell me in a review!**_


	2. Catlover, poems and fangirls galore

**_Worlds Apart Chapter 2 By: The Quiet Listener _**

**_TQL: I don't own Fruits Basket! Read and Review!_**

**_In Ellen's Homeroom…_**

Ellen sighed in boredom. Homeroom was basically Study Hall, so there was nothing to do.

"_Dammit…"_ She thought.

"Dammit…" came another voice, evidently bored.

Ellen looked behind her where the voice had come from.

"_Oh… Kyon-Kyon was it?"_ thought Ellen, _"Oh well. I guess cat-lover doesn't like Homeroom either. What was his name again…?"_

She thought a moment.

_"Oh! Kyo Sohma! What's he complainin' about? He's got the star life with all his fangirls..."_

_**In Shana's Homeroom…**_

Shana was about to go crazy.

"_Stupid fangirls…"_ She thought, _"I hate this place! This horrible, cold, evil, unforgiving pla-"_

"Excuse me?" said a voice, interrupting her thoughts.

"Wha-huh?" She looked up and froze. There was Yuki Sohma. The reason why she was in pain.

"May I sit here?" he gestured toward the seat next to Shana, "It's a bit noisy where I usually sit." Shana turned around to see fangirls still swooning over the seat he had been sitting in.

"Uh… sure… I guess…" She turned back to writing poems, a hobby/habit of hers.

_Title: Love, the slowest form of suicide_

_You believe that they're you're only on_

_And life's as sweet as can be_

_Then they break your heart; you're left with nothing_

_It consumes you; it devours your insides_

_It's not needed, yet the mindless seek it_

_The utter stupidity of it all_

_Who needs it?_

_The world is clouded up with this pointlessness_

_Yet it goes on_

_And I despise it_

_Romance is for the weak-minded_

A shadow fell across her paper.

She looked up to see Yuki leaning over. She quickly hid her paper and a light blush tinted her cheeks. She never shared her poems. Except with Kori and Ellen.

"Please don't hide it. Your point of view is quite interesting." Smiled Yuki.

The bell rang.

"Gotta go!" She gathered her stuff and rushed out.

"_She left her poem…"_ He thought, picking it up. _"Geez… girls are forgetting their things a lot nowadays…"_ He folded it and put it in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Shana was running to her locker as fast as she could.

"_I can't believe I let my guard down!"_ she thought, _"No one sees my poems!"_

She ran to her next class to come to a disastrous realization.

"_He's in every single one of my classes!"_ she thought.

She sat in a desk next to a window. She needed a distraction. She never liked listening to the teachers' lecture. She felt sudden inspiration and took out a piece of paper.

_The wind blow through the trees_

_It's light breeze much encouraged_

_Offers slight enjoyment for a warm day_

_Children laughing, the grass swaying_

_Yes, the wind is quite an amusing thing_

_But it's only hiding the terror ahead_

A note plopped in front of her. It read:

"Seems like you're at it again. May I see?" She looked around to see a smiling Yuki. She wrote a reply.

"_Why?"_ It read. He chuckled, but when the teacher turned around, he covered it up with a cough.

"Because." He replied, "It's very interesting to read and I want to know more about how you see things."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"_Why?"_ she asked again, _"I'm sure one of your love-struck fangirls would __**love**__ to show you their poems."_

"But you AREN'T a fangirl. You're a sane person. He only female one in this class, actually."

"_Fine. Knock yourself out."_She attached the poem.

After a while, another note plopped onto her desk.

"Amazing." It read, "It seems so innocent, then you add a sinister touch. May I ask why you do that?" She was surprised at his question. And for once, she didn't know how to answer.

_**Ellen's 2**__**nd**__** Period…**_

"_Man…I've got every class with Kyon-Kyon and his stupid fangirls…"_ Thought Ellen, _"At least there's only a couple minutes left of this class…"_

"BBBBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!" The bell rang. Kyo was first out of the door. Ellen was walking down the hall to her locker when a mob of fangirls, intent on getting to Kyo, accidentally shoved Ellen into a supply closet.

"Stupid fangirls… Stupid closet! There're no lights!"

Suddenly, the door opened and another person entered, quite rushed.

"Eeep!" she exclaimed, "Who's there?"

"Shut up!" said a male voice.

"Well, excuse me!" she retorted, "I still have to go to my locker and I don't wanna be late for class!" She reached for the doorknob, the sound of fangirls outside.

"No! Stop!" he hissed, grabbing her arm.

"Excuse me? Let me go! Who are you?"

"Just shut up! The fangirls will find us!"

"Cat-lover?" She whispered. He covered her mouth.

"That's not my name! Just shut up!" he whispered. She scowled.

_"Stupid… I'm gonna be late for class!"_ She thought heatedly.

Finally, the sound of fangirls subsided.

Ellen waited.

And waited.

"Argh!" She slapped away his hand, "When were you gonna let go? Can I go now?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Tell me if the coast is clear…" She rolled her eyes.

"You owe me for this, Kyon-Kyon…" She said, walking out, "Clear." He sighed in relief.

"The name's Kyo, not Kyon-Kyon or cat-lover." She rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever." She ran to her locker and quickly got the books that she needed for the next class. "You're lucky that passing time after 2nd period is long or I'd have to scratch your eyes out." She took off, leaving a surprised Kyo.

"No girl has ever threatened me before. Ever." The bell rang. "Detention for me. Dammit…"

He walked into class.

"Time to bleach your hair, Kyon-Kyon…" said Teacher Mayu.

"SHUT UP, WOMAN!" He yelled. Ellen sighed.

"Every class…" she thought.

_**Passing Time For Shana…. (Let's see how hers went, shall we?)**_

"Well?" asked Yuki, walking next to Shana who was now receiving glares from fangirls, "You didn't answer my question. Why the sinister touch?"

"I don't know. It just comes out." She replied, getting her books for the next class. She slammed the locker door.

Yuki blinked, surprised.

"Is… something bothering you?" He asked.

"N-no! I'm just gonna get to class…" She walked toward the classroom.

"Yes! I'll walk with you, then. I noticed you were in all of my classes." He smiled. Fangirls swooned.

"Uh huh…" She sat down at the desk nearest to the exit. Yuki sat behind her.

"_Eep!"_ Thought Shana, _"Why is he hanging out around me?!?!"_ She soon turned to the math they were doing in class.

Since Yuki was very smart, a lot of people, (namely fangirls) were asking him for help. They shy girls who couldn't work up the nerve asked Shana.

"Umm… Shana… this problem doesn't make sense…" said a girl.

"Oh. See, if you take away X on this side, you have to take it away on the other side too."

"Thank you!" said the girl as Shana finished the last problem on the worksheet.

"Ah… now that I've finished the worksheet, I've got free time for the rest of the period..." She thought, taking out a sheet of paper.

Yuki smiled inwardly as he saw her take out the sheet of paper.

"_At it __**again**__, eh?"_ He thought, _"She sure is different."_

_I twitched on the floor_

_Quick, sharp shivers down my back_

_Painful memories in my mind_

_Then I saw it. The knife._

_My escape, gleaming on the counter_

_I pulled myself up_

_And with one swift movement_

_The pain was gone_

Shana looked at the clock. 2 minutes until lunch. She folded the poem and put it in her pocket. What she forgot, was that the pocket had a hole in it. So when she stood up to go to lunch, it fell to the floor without her noticing.

But Yuki noticed.

He picked it up, his eyes widening as he read it.

"_A… suicide poem?"_ He thought. He looked at the door from which she had exited. _"What is she thinking?"_

_**TQL: I wrote the poems myself so please don't steal them! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Tsk Tsk YunYun

**_Worlds Apart Chapter 3 _**

**_By: The Quiet Listener_**

_**Lunch…**_

"Kori! Ellen!" exclaimed Shana happily, sitting across from them.

"Hey Shana." They replied.

"Ellen was just telling me what happened to her during the passing time after 2nd period." Kori explained.

"You'll never believe it.' Said Ellen.

"Tell me!" exclaimed Shana.

"A mob of fangirls accidentally shoved me into a supply closet, and then Kyo Sohma came in to hide from them. And I started arguing with him and then he covered my mouth and he took forever to snap outta it and he was SO lucky that passing time was long or I'd have scratched his eyes out." Ellen finished dramatically.

Shana cocked her head to the side, confused.

And stared.

"Who's Kyo Sohma?"

Kori and Ellen's jaws dropped.

And they started laughing.

"What? Who is he?" Shana asked the hysterical girls.

"It's Kyon-Kyon." Said Kori.

"Cat-lover." Added Ellen.

"Ohh…" said Shana, finally understanding.

_**3 Seconds Later… (Shana finally comprehends)**_

"OMIGOSH!" she exclaimed. Kori and Ellen sweatdropped.

Shana giggled. Then, she grew serious.

"Well that's nothing. YUKI Sohma read my poems!" she whispered.

They gasped.

"But how-?" asked Kori.

"Ugh. I let my guard down in Homeroom…"

"HOMEROOM?!?!?!" Kori and Ellen exclaimed.

"You waited this long to tell us?!?!?!?" Shana nodded, embarrassed.

"Well… uh… ya see…" She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"What? Tell us." Said Ellen firmly.

"He kinda hung out around me until 3rd period…"

"WHAT?!?!" They exclaimed.

"Shana, the loli-shota tomboy/feminist who hates guys and hasn't worn anything girly since she was 3 years old, let a GUY hangout around her?!?!?!?!!?" said Ellen dramatically.

"I am disappointed." Said Kori, shaking her head. Shana's eyes widened.

"N-no! It's not like that!" she argued.

"Oh sure…" said Ellen sarcastically, crossing hr arms.

"You say that now…" said Kori, mimicking Ellen.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Yelled Shana, her face red from yelling. Kori and Ellen were laughing.

****

**_Other Side Of The Lunch Area With Yuki And Kakeru…_**

"Hey, Kakeru. Look over there." Yuki gestured toward the scene of Shana yelling at the laughing girls.

"Yeah… Shana does that a lot." Kakeru said nonchalantly. Yuki turned around.

"You know her?" He asked, surprised.

"Heck yeah. Dude. I'm in love with her best friend. I do a lot of sucking up to her." Yuki sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot abut that. But doesn't that look cute?"

Kakeru gasped dramatically. (It's what he does.)

"Yun-Yun… YOU'VE BECOME A MAN!" Kakeru hugged Yuki.

"Get. Off. Me." He said angrily. Kakeru let go and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"That's m'boy…" He sniffed, "Now go!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, confused.

Kakeru fell over anime-style.

"To get your woman, man! Have you no sense?!?!"

"I still don't get what you're talking about…" sweatdropped Yuki. Kakeru sighed.

"You are SO dense." He rolled his eyes. "You think a girl is cute, ya ask her out. Got it?"

"I couldn't do that!" Yuki protested.

"And why not?" asked Kakeru slyly.

"We barely know each other!"

"So?"

"So? It's illogical!" exclaimed Yuki.

"Ohh… so?"

"I don't have the nerve." Kakeru shook his head.

"Tsk tsk. Yun-Yun, I'll help you! Just get Kyon-Kyon a date and I'll take care of the rest"

"Okay. Wait, wha-?" But Kakeru had already run off. "Get Kyo… a date!?!?!"

_**TQL: Sorry this chappie is so short! Please review!**_


	4. I'll never give the notebook back!

**_Worlds Apart Chapter 4_**

**_By: The Quiet Listener _**

**_TQL: Don't own Fruits Basket. Enjoy!_**

**_After School On The Way To Shigure's House…_**

Tohru went to work, so it was just Yuki and Kyo.

"This is the perfect time to ask!" Thought Yuki.

"Ummm… Kyo?" asked Yuki nervously.

"Whaddaya want, rat?" replied Kyo.

"Well, at school… is there a girl you find..." Yuki gulped before he emitted the last word, "...cute?" Kyo stopped in his tracks.

"_You're lucky that passing time after 2__nd__ period is long or I'd have to scratch your eyes out." _The girl from earlier came to mind.

"Why am I thinking of her?" asked Kyo, mentally slapping himself.

"Of who?" asked Yuki, smiling inwardly.

"N-nobody! What's it to you anyway?" Kyo interrogated.

"Uhh…"

"There's a girl YOU like, isn't there?" asked Kyo, smirking as Yuki's cheeks flamed. "Oh, now this I GOTTA see. Who is it?" questioned Kyo.

"I don't LIKE her! We're just friends! And I'm not even sure about that…" Yuki looked at the ground.

"Ohh…" said Kyo, "Now who is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Not telling." Said Yuki, walking again. Kyo followed.

"C'mon. Tell me, ya damn rat!"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No!"

"C'mon!"

"NO!"

And so it continued until they reached the front door.

"FINE!" Yuki yelled, "I'll tell you." He said grudgingly.

"Then cough up, rat boy." Smirked Kyo.

"Her name is…. Shana." He said quietly.

"I can't hear you…" said Kyo in a sing-song voice.

"I SAID HER NAME IS SHANA!!!" Yelled Yuki. Shigure popped out.

"Is that love in the air?" said Shigure.

"Oh no…" Yuki slapped his forehead. Shigure raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"So this Shana girl…"

"Don't you dare do anything." Threatened Yuki.

"Oh, I won't." said Shigure mischievously. Behind his back, he pressed the SEND button for a text message.

To Ayame.

"OH YUKIIII!!!!" came a voice from far off. Yuki was at Shigure's throat in an instant.

"What. Did. You. Do!?!??!" he said with a dark aura around him.

"My dear brother, I am here to make all your romantic fantasies come true!!!" Ayame exclaimed, hugging Yuki.

"Get. Off. Me." Kyo was on the ground, laughing.

"Ok, now who's this lucky girl?" Ayame asked.

"Her … name…is... S-Shana!" Kyo managed out between laughs. Yuki glared.

"Very well. I shall come to you school tomorrow and meet this young lady of yours." Yuki's eyes widened. He had to think of something, and FAST. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Why just me? Kyo likes a girl too!" He blurted out. Kyo's face went pale.

"KYON-KICHI!" exclaimed Ayame.

"You sly dog, you!" grinned Shigure. A vein popped in Kyo's forehead.

"I DO NOT! THE DAMN RAT IS LYING!"

"No I'm not. You were thinking about a girl before. Ha." Said Yuki in a-matter-of-fact tone. Shigure and Ayame were in front of Kyo's face immediately.

"Well, well well… Looks like I will have _two_ young ladies to visit tomorrow." Said Ayame. Yuki and Kyo were horrified.

"_She'll never speak to me again!"_ Was going through Yuki's mind.

"_Damn… that girl had sharp nails! Dammit!"_ thought Kyo.

_**The Next Day, Lunch At School… (Ayame is searching for the "ladies")**_

"Hmmm…." Said Ayame, his eyes scanning over the lunch area, "I will know on SIGHT who the young ladies are. Let me see…"

"SHANA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Ellen was chasing Shana, because Shana had stolen her math notebook.

"JUST YOU TRY!" Shana yelled back. Kori was chasing the both of them.

"CUT IT OUT! YOU BOTH ACT SO IMMATURE!" she was yelling.

All this took place in front of Yuki, Kyo, and Ayame.

Kyo and Yuki were trying hard not to laugh as Ayame was still looking around.

"Ah, maybe behind those crazed lunatics over there…" Ayame gestured toward Shana, Ellen and Kori. Yuki and Kyo both shook their heads no. "No? I see. This is a hard one…" Yuki and Kyo couldn't take it anymore.

They burst out laughing. Kakeru was there in an instant.

"Yun-Yun! Orangey! OMIGOSH! COMMANDER!!!" He was very happy to see Ayame. Ayame dazzled.

"Yes, do you, by chance, know who the fair ladies of my young siblings are?" asked Ayame.

"HEY! DON'T SAY IT AS IF I'M RELATED TO YOU!" Said an angered Kyo.

"Well, I don't know about Orangey, but Shana's right over there…." Said Kakeru.

Yuki's world came crashing down.

"You're going to pay for that…." He said. Kakeru just grinned like the idiot he is.

"C'mon Commander! I'll introduce you!" Kyo was laughing. Yuki glared. Kakeru acted like an idiot. And Ayame got ready to speak to Shana.

Currently, Ellen had tackled Shana, but then Kori had tackled Ellen, and now Shana only had to get her foot out of Ellen's clutches to escape. Kakeru dragged Shana out of the pile, with Ellen close behind. Shana still had the notebook. (WOO! VICTORY FOR ME! Take THAT Ellen!)

"Kakeru? Where are you taking me?!?! I told you before, Kori won't go out with you!" She said. Kakeru sighed.

"It's not about that. There's someone here that would like to meet you." Shana's eyes widened.

"New people? Oh no… Kakeru! You know I'm not a people person!"

She whacked him and managed to run away, but he caught her and started dragging her again.

"Ellen! Help me!" Shana wailed.

"Give me back my notebook." Ellen replied.

"NEVER!"

"DON'T EXPECT ANY HELP THEN!"

"Kyu…."

Kyo sweatdropped as he watched.

"THIS is Shana?" he asked. Yuki nodded, a small smile growing on his face. Kyo turned his head to Ellen and blushed slightly. Yuki, observing this, his eyes widened.

"THAT'S HER, ISN'T IT?!?!?"

"Wha? NO!!"

"Ha. You can't fool me! And I know her name. She's one of Shana best friends! Her name is Ellen!" Yuki ran to Ayame(OMG. The apocalypse), leaving a shocked Kyo.

_**TQL: Please review! You know you want to! Just press the button… I don't care if it's only 2 words, just review PLEASE!!!**_


	5. Crescent Moon at 7

**Worlds Apart: Chapter 5**

_**TQL: Gomenasai! It took me so long to update! I do not own Fruits Basket.**_

Meanwhile, Kakeru had successfully dragged Shana to Ayame.

"Is this young lady here Shana?" asked Ayame.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Kakeru.

"…." (Ayame)

"……………………………………………………………!!!" (Shana)

"Pleased to meet you, Miss. I hope my brother is worthy of your lo-" Yuki had barged in.

"Ayame, how'd you like to meet the one for Kyo?"

"Kyon-Kichi? You found her! Oh, what a delight!" exclaimed Ayame, "Sincerest apologies, Miss, but we shall continue!" Ayame skipped off. Shana was still frozen to the spot.

"Sorry 'bout that…" said Yuki, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Slowly, anger grew in Shana's eyes. She fwipped around and whacked Kakeru as hard as she could.

"Don't (whack) you (whack) ever (whack) do (whack) that (whack) AGAIN! (Whack whack **WHACK**) Shana hmphed and returned to running away from Ellen, still holding the math binder hostage.

"Eh… She went easy on me…" Said a beaten up Kakeru.

"Gggrr…" Ellen did not like people messing with her math binder. Ever.

"Yuki, who is this fair lady that our little Kyon-Kichi has chosen?" Ayame asked Yuki.

"Her name is Ellen, one of Shana's best friends." Yuki replied.

"ACHOO!" sneezed both Ellen and Shana.

"Hey! They say that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you!" Shana exclaimed.

"Only Shana would believe in that…" thought Kori and Ellen, sweatdropping.

"Hey…! Yuki and his brother are coming over here. Buh-bye!" Ellen grabbed Shana's collar.

"Oh no, you don't. Hand over my math notebook."

"No! Just lemme go! Yuki's brother scares me!" Kori just sighed and dragged both of her friends to the other side of the lunch area, the two were still arguing.

Yuki and Ayame followed.

Kori continued to drag them away.

"Hey, Shana! Wait!" Yuki called out. Kori tossed Shana.

"Go. Your _boyfriend_ is calling you." Smirked Kori.

"Wha?!? IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Shana yelled.

"Sure…"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki and Ayame came.

"Hey Shana." Greeted Yuki.

"…Hi…" She replied.

"Well, my brother, Ayame, would like to meet your friend, Ellen." Shana's eyebrows went up.

"Oh! Hold on, I'll go get her."

Shana rushed off.

"EL-LEN!" Shana exclaimed, "Yuki's brother wants to talk to YOU!"

"Eh? I've got TWO things to say. One: I don't know him! And Two: Gimme back my math notebook!" Shana rolled her eyes.

"Well I've got two things to say to YOU. One: Just go! And Two: NO!" Shana dragged Ellen toward the group (Kyo had joined them) still keeping the math notebook away from Ellen's clutches.

Ggrr…" Ellen grumbled.

"Okay, here she is!" smiled Shana, happily. Ayame smiled back. Ellen glared at Shana. Kyo and Yuki had light blushes tinting their cheeks.

"Ah. So you're the girl Kyon-Kichi has chosen. Well, Miss Ellen, I wish you and Kyon-Kichi the best."

Ellen blinked, surprised.

"Uhh…"

"Enchanted, my dear." Said Ayame, bowing. "I hope that Kyon-Kichi is worthy of your lo-"

"COMMANDER!" Kyo's prayers were answered.

"Ah, Kakeru. Well, my visit here was short but sweet. Farewell, young ladies. May our paths cross again!" And Ayame left.

"……."

"Yo," whispered Kakeru, "You two ask 'em out. Thursday night at the Crescent Moon. 7 o'clock."

"Why?" They whispered back.

"Just do it!" They nodded.

"Uhh…. Shana? Can I please talk to you in private? Please?" asked Yuki.

"Sure…" They walked away, leaving Ellen and Kyo alone.

"So... I was wondering… if you were…maybe… uh…" began Yuki.

"Yes?" asked Shana, cocking her head to the side clueless, "What is it?"

"Are you free Thursday night?"

Shana blinked, surprised.

"Yes. Why?" She replied.

"Would you like to go to the Crescent Moon with me, then?"

"Umm…"

"It'll be a triple date!" Yuki added quickly, "Kakeru and Kyo are also bringing dates."

"Oh! I'm free… What time?" She asked.

"7 o'clock. Meet you there?"

"Okay!" Yuki smiled in relief. "I just have one more question."

"Hm?"

"Is Kyo gonna ask Ellen?" asked Shana, eyes twinkling, gesturing toward the two. Yuki grinned.

"Yep." Shana's eyes widened.

"Omigosh!" She exclaimed, pulling on Yuki's sleeve, "This is great!" He smiled.

"Yeah…" But he wasn't looking at them.

_**TQL: Aww… Isn't that sweet? Please review!**_


	6. LesleyXHaru!

Worlds Apart: Chapter 6 

_**TQL: Another chappie! I don't own Fruits Basket.**_

_**With Ellen and Kyo… (He he... TIME TO SPY ON THEM!!!)**_

"You. Ellen, right?" asked Kyo gruffly.

"Yeah. What's it to you, Kyon-Kichi?" She grinned as he cringed at the name. "And what was up with Yuki's brother?"

"I don't know. But you, you free Thursday night?"

"So what if I am?"

"You're coming with me to the Crescent Moon at 7, Thursday night."

"And what if I don't want to?" Ellen said, her voice slowly rising.

"Just deal with it then!" He exclaimed.

"WHY SHOULD I, CAT-LOVER?!?!"

"JUST DO IT!!!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!!!"

They stomped away in opposite directions. Shana and Yuki sweatdropped. Kakeru walked up to them.

"Hey Shana… Do you think you could maybe… bring Kori too?" He asked, with pleading chibi eyes. Being the good person she is, Shana sympathized with him. She smiled reassuringly.

"Sure. I already have a plan."

"OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" He exclaimed, latching onto her leg.

"Get off me." She said.

"But I'm just so grateful!!!"

"Get off or I kick you into the wall." He stood up at the speed of light.

"Eh he he he…So, remember. The Crescent Moon at 7 o'clock, got it?" They nodded and he ran off.

"So, I'll get Ellen to help me. See ya Thursday?" Yuki nodded. Shana ran off to Ellen.

"EL-_LEN_!"

"What?" Asked Ellen angrily. She still wanted her notebook.

"I'll give you your notebook, if you help me!" Ellen looked wary.

"What is it exactly?" Shana whispered her plan as Ellen listened. At the end, they were both grinning. Ellen nodded and her notebook was finally given back to her. (A/N: Darn it!) They walked to Kori, who was tapping her foot, waiting.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing." Said Ellen and Shana together.

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere Thursday night?" asked Ellen nonchalantly.

"Sure. Where?" asked Kori.

"The Crescent Moon. How 'bout 7 o'clock?" said Shana.

"Sure!" smiled Kori. "I'll dress up." Shana and Ellen grinned.

"Okay!"

Thursday Night at 6:50… 

Ellen was dressed in a pale green tank top with white pants, a pale green ribbon through the belt holes. Her hair was down, a pale green hair pin on the side of her head. She had on green sandals.

Shana was ready in a light blue T-shirt and black capri pants. She was wearing white tennis shoes and her hair was in two ponytails, one on each side of her head.

Kori was wearing brown sandals, a calico skirt, and a turquoise tank top with a panda on the front. Her hair was down with a panda clip on the side of her head.

"Ok, let's go!" said Shana, happily. The other two nodded and they reached the Crescent Moon in 10 minutes.

"Hey look!" said Ellen, "They're having Karaoke tonight!"

"Cool! We are SO gonna sing!" smiled Kori. The other two nodded. The walked in and looked around to see Kyo, Yuki and Kakeru in a booth, waving at them. "Oh no… I'm leaving." Ellen and Shana knew this would happen and they grabbed her arms, dragging her to the booth, intentionally sitting her next to Kakeru. Ellen was next to Kyo as Shana was next to Yuki.

"Glad you all could make it!" said Kakeru. They nodded. They all felt awkward. There was a girl singing a song up on the stage. (Concrete Angel by Martina McBride)

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
_

Kyo remembered sometimes that Ellen would come to class with unexplained bruises. Only Kori and Shana seemed to know why. Well, Ellen was a very violent person. She probably got into a lot of fights.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
_

Yuki immediately thought of the suicide poem that Shana had written. You could hardly tell that she had such a dark side. She was always the hyper and happy one of her 3 friends.

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Kakeru knew that Kori always tried hard and never really asked for help. He had always wondered about that.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  


The guys thought about how there was so much they didn't know about the girls sitting next to them. Whether she loved pandas, was a violent maniac, or dark-minded, they knew they cared for them a lot. Ellen looked up at the stage and her jaw dropped.

"LESLEY?!?!!?" She exclaimed. Lesley was another one of their friends at school. She had short black hair and brown eyes. Kori and Shana's heads shot up.

"WHAT??!?"

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Came Kyo's voice, "HARU!" Yuki looked at the stage, and sure enough, there was Haru Sohma, with this Lesley girl, both rushing out of the restaurant.

"Wait!" Yelled a waiter, "You didn't pay the bill!" But it was too late. They were long gone. The 6 teens sweatdropped. There was an awkward silence.

"So…there's Karaoke here…" noted Yuki.

"Kyo's going first." They all said together.

"WHAT?!?!"

"Just go." They all said together.

"Fine. Dammit…" He went up to the stage and told the manager what song he was gonna sing. He walked on into the middle of stage and the music started to play. He closed his eyes.

TQL: This is SORT OF a cliffie! Review! 


	7. Karoke!

Worlds Apart: Chapter 7 

_**TQL: Yay! Chappie 7! I don't own Fruits Basket!**_

_We all know the girls that I am talking about.  
Well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
And the only questions when...they'll blow up!  
And they'll blow up, we know that without a doubt.  
Cause they're those girls, yeah, you know those girls  
That let their emotions get the best of them.  
GO!!! _

"Wow… Kyon-Kyon can sing pretty well…" said Ellen.

_And I've contrived some sort of a plan  
To help my fellow man... _

_Let's get... emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking,  
Just what they're thinking... _

_She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way  
Her mood are swinging on the swing set almost everyday  
She said to me that she's so happy it's depressing  
And all I said was "Someone get that girl a mood ring!" _

"I give him credit on the song," said Shana, "It's funny!" Yuki and Kakeru nodded.

_If it's drama you want, then look no further  
They're like the Real World meets Boy Meets World  
meets Days of Our Lives._

_And it just kills me how they get away with murder  
They'll anger you then bat their eyes  
Those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize  
GO!!! _

"Interesting…" noted Kori, smiling.

_And I've contrived some sort of a plan  
To help my fellow man..._

_Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking,  
Just what they're thinking... _

_She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way  
Her moods are swinging on the swing set almost everyday  
She said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
And all I said was "Someone get that girl a mood ring!" _

_Cause when it's black means "watch your back" because you're probably  
The last person in the world right now she wants to see  
And when it's blue it means you should call her up immediately  
and ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
And when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed  
And when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless  
And that's alright I must confess _

Kakeru started snickering.

_We all know the girls that I am talking about  
She likes you Wednesday, but now it's Friday  
And she has to wash her hair  
And it just figures that we'll never figure them out_

_Well, first she's Jekyll and then she's Hyde...  
at least she makes a lovely pair. _

By this time, everyone was laughing

_Mood Ring, oh Mood Ring,  
oh tell me will you bring the key  
To unlock this mystery?  
Of girls and their emotions  
Play it back in slow motion  
So I may understand  
The complex infrastructure known as the female mind_

_(Mood Ring By Relient K)_

The 5 of them let out whistles and burst into a huge applause. Kyo opened one eye, saw them, and cringed. He quickly got off the stage, his face red and veins popping out everywhere. He sat in the booth ignoring the laughter of the others.

"Shut up! Who's the next victim?" He replied.

"…"

"I say Kakeru." Said Shana.

"Agreed." They said.

"Wha? You all are so cruel…kyu…" He said, with fake tears. They all just pointed to the stage. "Fine…" He went and told the manager his song and walked out onto the middle of the stage. The music started. Kakeru fixed his eyes upon Kori. (Hey Juliet. Don't know who it's by.)

_Hey Juliet...  
Hey Juliet  
Hey I've been watching you.  
Every little thing you do.  
Every time I see you pass in my homeroom class,  
Makes my heart beat fast.  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make you real  
But your lips are sealed. That ain't no big deal._

"This song fits him perfectly." Noted Yuki. Kori nodded.__

Cuz I know you really want me. I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you trying to do without me. When you got me  
Where you want me

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine.  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe some day you and me can run away.  
I just want you to know.  
I wanna be your Romeo.  
Hey Juliet Hey Juliet! Hey Juliet...  


A blush grew on Kori's cheeks, as Kakeru's eyes never left hers. The rest of the group wore small smirks.

_  
Girl you got me on my knees.  
Beggin' please, baby please.  
Got my best DJ on the radio waves sayin',  
"Hey Juliet, what are you doin' to me?"  
_

"Strange song…"said Kyo

_  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
A smile or a glance  
Give me one more chance_

Cause I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me where you want me

Hey Juliet.  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe(maybe) someday(someday) you and me can run away  
I just want you to know.  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet

I know you really want me.  
I hear your friends talk about me.  
So why you tryin' to do without me.  
When you got me. Where you want me.

Shana started grinning. She nudged Kori and giggled.__

If you want us to stay forever  
For us to hang together  
So-hear-me-when I-say  
Hey(Hey hey hey Hey) Juliet

Hey Juliet Hey Juliet...  
I think your fine (your fine)  
You really blow my mind (blow my mind)  
Maybe (maybe) someday (someday)  
You and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  


_Hey Juliet(hey hey Juliet) Hey Juliet.  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe(maybe) someday(someday) you and me can run away  
I just want you to know.  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet  
Hey Juliet_

Hey Juliet(Hey Hey Hey Hey Juliet)

"Woo!" cheered Shana and Ellen.

"Nice job, Kakeru." Said Kyo. Kakeru grinned.

"I choose the next sucker." He smirked as he eyed the remaining. "You're up Shana."

"Aww man…." She groaned, "But I don't wanna…."

"No buts, Missy. Now march yourself to the stage right now like a good little girl." Shana stuck her tongue out at him as she walked to the stage. Yuki chuckled. They watched as she chose the song and walked onto the middle of the stage and the music started to play.

Ellen and Kori recognized the song.

"Oh no…" said Kori.

"Not this song…" groaned Ellen. Yuki turned to them.

"What?" He asked.

"Let's just say you better listen to the lyrics." Said Ellen and Shana began to sing. (A/N: The song is called Cinderella by the Cheetah Girls.)

When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she read me a story. 

It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.

I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,

Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me. 

Yuki could tell that Shana was really passionate about the song by the way she sang.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me   
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
(I will be there) I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
When I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing 

Ellen and Kori were slamming their heads on the table, and rolling their eyes.

"The baka!" exclaimed Ellen. Kori nodded in agreement. 

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side   
Don't wanna be  
No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free. 

Kyo cocked an eyebrow and looked at Yuki, who was surprised at this part of the song.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,   
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me   
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend  
No, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.  


"It's her favorite song. She can never be even a LITTLE subtle, can she?" asked Kori. Ellen shook her head.

"Nope. Not ever…" said Ellen.

"I guess your 'princely' image won't work, eh Yun-Yun?" joked Kakeru.

_  
_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
Oh no will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side   
Don't wanna depend  
No, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

Shana quickly came down from the stage, embarrassed. She didn't like being in front of a lot of people or being the center of attention.

"Well, that was interesting." Yuki smiled at her as she sat down next to him. Her cheeks flamed.

"Ellen." She said, ignoring Yuki's comment and the smirks of the rest of them, she pointed to the stage. "Go." Ellen sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh…" She walked up to the stage and chose her song. She walked onto the middle of the stage as the music started to play. Kori and Shana started laughing.

"What?" asked Yuki, Kakeru and Kyo.

"Kyo, you better listen to this song, and listen good!" said Kori, grinning. (A/N: It's called I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace)

_**TQL: Well! Interesting, right? Tell me what YOU think in a review!**_


	8. Turn of Events

Worlds Apart: Chapter 8 

_**TQL: ANOTHER chappie. I don't own Fruits Basket and please review!**_

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

"I don't get it…" said Kyo, once Kori and Shana had stopped giggling. __

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  


Kyo's eyes widened. Ellen looked at everyone, EXCEPT him.

_  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me  
_

Grins had never left the faces of Kori and Shana as they watched Kyo's cheeks burn like wildfire.

_  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  


The song ended and Ellen practically jumped off the stage.

"_The sooner I face them, the sooner I get it over with…"_ She thought to herself. When she returned to the booth, she turned to Kori and Shana.

They burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah…." She sat down next to Kyo, avoiding eye contact. "Kori, you go. I hope Yun-Yun doesn't mind going last."

"I don't mind." Replied Yuki, "Kakeru, you're rubbing off on people." Kori slid out of the booth, nervous as she walked up to the stage. She told the manager her song and loosened up a bit, when she saw everyone at the booth smiling and clapping and whistling for her. Well, mainly Ellen and Shana, but it was still comforting. (A/N: Song is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton)

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin' to get by.  


Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  


And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.

He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?

Kori closed her eyes and went over her life in her head. Had she lived it to the fullest?

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  


And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

She opened her eyes to see her friends there, always there. She smiled. "Yes. I've definitely lived my life to the fullest!" She grinned at the way Yuki and Kyo were looking at Shana and Ellen. "And it's not over yet!" She saw Kakeru. Strangely, she didn't feel a surge of anger. He was just looking at her, his eyes melting into hers. She continued the song, a REALLY small blush on her cheeks.

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can't you see?

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

And he said my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand,  
Right in the palm of your hand.

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin' to get by.

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky

Kori sighed in relief as the song ended. She slid back into the booth.

"THAT WAS WONDERFUL, BABY!" Kakeru exclaimed as he hugged her.

**BAM. **

"I told you not to call me that, you perv!" A vein popped in Kori's forehead as she punched him.

"Your turn Yun-Yun…" He managed to pipe out. Yuki nodded.

"Wish me luck!" He smiled before going up to the stage. Shana nodded. (A/N: His song is What's Left Of Me by Nick Lachey) He took a deep breath before he started to sing.

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

Yeah...

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Driving underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  


_Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me  
_

Shana's eyes widened, listening to the lyrics. _"Why'd he pick this song?"_ She thought, leaning in a little forward to listen.

_  
I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You give me a reason for standing still_

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Driving underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me

It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Driving underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  


Kakeru and Kyo started silently chuckling and Kori and Ellen exchanged smirks as Shana started to slightly blush.

_Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have what's left of me_

Yuki sent a smile over at the booth that sent Shana's heart racing.

"_Calm down, Shana…"_ She thought to herself, _"His smile never did that to you before!"_

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  


_Running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?_

_What's left of me…_

Yuki let out a breath and merrily hopped off the stage and sat back in the booth.

"Well, was it good?" asked Yuki. They nodded.

"You shoulda seen Sha-ow!" Shana had kicked Ellen under the table.

"Let's talk about YOUR performance, Ellen, hm?" said Shana, "What an interesting song you chose, wasn't it, Kyo?"

"Shut up!" exclaimed Ellen as both hers and Kyo's faces were as red as tomatoes. The manager walked onto the stage for an announcement.

"That concludes our single acts! Ladies and gentlemen, how about we get some duets up here?" Yuki's eyes lit up.

"Hey, Shana! Let's sing one together!" He said.

"Wha? Ack!" Yuki had already grabbed Shana's hand and started dragging her to the stage.

"Well, this'll be interesting…" said Kakeru. They watched as a clueless Shana was put on stage and microphone in her hands. Yuki had chosen the song. When the music started to play, Kori and Ellen's eyes went wide in utter delight.

"Omigosh, did he…?" said Kori.

"He did!" exclaimed Ellen. They burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Kakeru and Kyo.

"Just watch." Said Kori and Ellen together.

_**TQL: Sayounara 4 now! Please review!**_


	9. OMG, HE DID!

Worlds Apart: Chapter 9 

_**TQL: I don't own Fruits Basket. PLEAE REVIEW!**_

Shana was frozen, not knowing what was going on.

"Just relax!" said Yuki. She nodded rigidly.

_Shana: _

_Don't go breaking my heart_

She was still nervous.

_Yuki: _

_I couldn't if I tried_

_Shana: _

_Oh, Honey if I get restless_

_Yuki: _

_Baby you're not that kind_

Kyo's jaw dropped. "The rat… I can't believe it!" Kakeru grinned.

_Shana: _

_And Nobody knows it _

Now, Shana was beginning to feel more relaxed.

_Together: And Nobody Knows it _

_Yuki: And right from the start _

_Shana: I gave you my heart _

_Yuki: Oh baby _

_Together: You know I gave you my heart _

_Yuki: So don't go breakin' my heart _

_Shana: I won't go breakin' you heart _

"AAHH! It burns!!!" joked Ellen, covering her eyes. She earned some laughs from Kyo.

_Yuki: Oh don't go breakin' my _

_Don't go breakin' my _

_Shana: Don't go breakin' my heart _

_Yuki: And nobody told us _

_Shana: Cuz nobody showed us _

_Yuki: C'mon baby it's up to us now _

_Shana: Ooh... I think we can make it _

_Together: And nobody knows it _

_Shana: Nobody knows it _

All 4 teens were laughing now, which made the 2 teens onstage crack smiles.

_Yuki: Right from the start _

_Shana: I gave you my heart _

_Yuki: Oh baby _

_Together: You know I gave you my heart _

_Yuki: Don't go breakin' my heart _

_Shana: I won't go breakin' your heart _

_Yuki: Don't go breakin' my _

_Don't go breakin' my _

_Shana: Don't go breakin' my heart _

_Yuki: You've put the sparks to the flame _

_Shana: I got your heart in my sights _

_Together: And nobody knows it _

They sung quite well together, surprisingly

_Shana: Nobody knows it _

_When I was down _

_Yuki: I was your clown _

_Right from the start _

_Shana: I gave you my heart _

_Yuki: Oh baby _

_Together: I gave you my heart _

Shana: I won't go breakin' 

_Yuki: So don't go breakin' my heart _

_Shana: (I will never) _

_I won't go breakin' your heart _

_Yuki: Oh don't go breakin' my _

_Don't go breakin' my _

_Shana: Don't go breakin' my heart _

_Yuki: Whoa... Yeah... _

_Shana: I won't go breakin' your heart _

_Yuki: Oh don't go breakin' my _

_Shana: Don't go breakin' my _

Yuki put his arm around Shana.

_Together: Don't go breakin' my heart_

After it was over, they were both blushing and they quickly sat down at the booth, only to be greeted by catcalls, whistles, and laughter.

"I have no idea how you talked me into that." Muttered Shana, so only Yuki could hear.

"I have no idea why I did that in the first place!" He said back. She grinned.

"But it was still fun!" She exclaimed. He smiled.

"Why don't we order now?" suggested Kakeru.

"He's right! We were so wrapped up in Karaoke, we forgot about the food!" said Kori. (A/N: Me too!) They called a waitress over and ordered.

"I'll have sushi and a Fanta, please." Ellen ordered.

"A Coke and sushi for me." Said Kyo.

"Water and a caesar salad, please." Smiled Kori.

"Burger and Coke." Stated Kakeru.

"Same." Added Yuki.

"Lemonade and a slice of cheese pizza, please." Said Shana. The waitress nodded as she wrote this all down

"Your orders will be ready soon!" The waitress scurried off to the kitchen.

"So…" said Kakeru, "It's been a fun night so far, right?" They all nodded.

"I say we should make Ellen and Kyo sing a duet." Said Shana. Kori giggled and Ellen glared.

"No way. I'm not going back up there." Said Kyo. Ellen nodded in agreement.

In the kitchens, a mysterious stranger slipped in. After talking to a waitress, she nodded and he handed a small bottle filled with a liquid. Carefully, she poured it into Kyo's drink. After seeing this, the stranger nodded and told the waitress just to give the 6 teens a slip of paper. After she agreed, he left.

"Ta-ta, darling!" He had said, "Have a wonderful night!" He blew kisses and left a sweatdropping waitress. She went to the table with their drinks.

"Your food will be ready very soon." She said as she passed out the drinks, careful to give the tampered one to the orangey 'Kyo'. The sipped their drinks in silence.

"So…" said Yuki, trailing off, not sure what to say. Shana bit her lower lip. Kori and Ellen noticed.

"STOP!" They exclaimed together. Shana looked at them cluelessly.

"It took your parents FOREVER to get you out of the habit of biting your lips! Don't start again now!" said Kori.

"Remember how your lips used to start bleeding because you bit too hard?" added Ellen. Shana looked down and nodded.

"I'll stop." She said, "Sorry…" Yuki smiled at this. It was these little things in her life that amused him the most. Everyday, he'd find out more about her. The food finally arrived and they loosened up, laughing and talking as they ate.

After food, they talked some more and ordered more drinks.

"Hey, if Commander is paying, we can go all out!" grinned Kakeru. Yuki and Kyo nodded, wanting to cause as much damage to Ayame as possible.

_**TQL: Okay! It'll be a while before I update this story. Butt it will be updated! I have more stories to update so look for more fanfics written by me, The Quiet Listener!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Worlds Apart Chapter 10

_**Worlds Apart Chapter 10**_

"Hey, if Commander is paying, we can go all out!" grinned Kakeru. Yuki and Kyo nodded, wanting to cause as much damage to Ayame as possible. Even if it was only through his credit card bill.

"Knowing Ayame, he's probably given us complete control of his credit card for tonight. What do you think about leaving a 700 tip?" asked Yuki. Kyo nodded vigorously.

"Isn't that a little over the top?" asked Shana.

"NO." replied Yuki and Kyo once. Shana sweatdropped.

"Okay…" She said. They ate food and got more refills on their drinks. All was going well until Kyo started acting strange.

Actually, he threw strange completely out the window. He was acting really creepy and weird. He was grinning a sloppy grin and was giggling. Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay, Kyo?" asked Yuki warily.

"I'm better than okay!" He exclaimed, "I'm doing fan-TASTIC!" He said the last part of the word with such enthusiasm he spit on Yuki. Yuki blinked and wiped his cheek with his hand. "This drink is sooo yummy…" Kyo drank some more. "Look at this pretty straw…" Ellen's eyes widened and she grabbed his drink and quickly gave it to Shana.

"Sniff it." Ordered Ellen. Yuki sweatdropped, not knowing what was going on. Shana smelled the liquid and her eyes widened.

"This drink is lousy with alcohol!" She exclaimed. Ellen sighed. Everyone looked surprised.

"Thought so." Said Ellen. "He's drunk."

"How did you know?" asked Yuki. Shana's cheeks flamed.

"Uh…"

"She's got the nose of a bloodhound. She was born that way and don't ask how." Explained Kori. Kakeru nodded in agreement. Yuki chuckled. Shana fidgeted.

"We should call it a night." Said Ellen as she looked at Kyo.

"Yeah." Agreed Yuki and Kakeru.

"I'll walk you home." Yuki offered Shana.

"Oh! I d-don't want t-to be any t-trouble!" She stuttered. He smiled.

"It's no trouble at all." He said, smiling. A light pink tint appeared on her cheeks.

"O-okay then…" Shana replied.

"Let's walk home together, Kori!" grinned Kakeru. She smiled at him.

"Sure." Said Kori. Ellen looked at them.

"What am I supposed to with Kyon-Kyon here?!" asked Ellen. Yuki sweatdropped as he finished filling out the tip form.

"Here's a map. Good luck!" And Kori, Kakeru, Yuki and Shana were gone.

"Ggrr…They'll pay for this…" fumed Ellen. She looked at the drunk Kyo an rolled her eyes. She grabbed his arm. "C'mon, Kyon-Kyon. Time to go home…"

"Okay!" He exclaimed happily, his eyes shining like a little kid. Ellen sighed.

"_This is gonna be a long night…"_ She thought as she dragged Kyo along.

With Yuki and Shana…

Meanwhile, Yuki and Shana were in an awkward silence as they walked in the nig

"So…write any new poems lately?" asked Yuki. Shana looked up at him and shook her ht.

head.

"No. I have some notebooks full of them, though." She said.

"I'd love to see them sometime." He smiled.

"Some of them are really old though. From when I first started writing, so they're really bad…" said Shana.

"None the less. I'm sure I'll enjoy them." Yuki insisted. Shana smiled.

With Kakeru and Kori…

"You haven't yelled at me, punched, kicked or slapped me at all in the last 15 minutes. Should I be proud of this new record?" grinned Kakeru.

"Don't ruin good thing." She smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. He smiled.

"I'm not as bad a guy as you thought I was, ne?" He asked. She nodded.

"I guess. But not much of a difference." She giggled.

"Aww… c'mon!" He said.

"No way!" She grinned as she started to run. He ran after her.

Ellen and Kyo…

"Weeee!!" exclaimed Kyo, spinning around. Ellen sweadropped.

'_I can't believe I have to deal with this…'_ She thought, _'This is SO humiliating! What is someone sees us!?' _

"Dance with me, Ellen!" said Kyo.

"No thanks." She said. She looked at the map. They were in the middle of the forest and according to the map, it would not be long before they reached their destination. When she looked up from the map, she was startled to find herself nose-to-nose with Kyo.

"Ya know what?" He said. She shook her head. "You're cute!" He grinned a sloppy grin and kissed her smack-dab on the lips. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away.

"You perv!" She slapped him and he fell to the floor, unconscious and snoring. She sweatdropped.

'_My first kiss…'_ She thought, _'went to this drunken pervert?! Wah… I wanted my first kiss to be special!!'_

She dragged the drunk Kyo along and about 3 minutes later, they reached a clearing where the house was. Ellen left a post-it on Kyo's forehead, rang the doorbell, and ran.

Shigure answered the door and saw the sleeping Kyo. He read the post-it.

'I believe this belongs to you.' –Ellen

"What a man you're becoming, Kyo…" Shigure chuckled as he brought Kyo inside and put him on the couch and covered him with a blanket. "I can't wait to see how this all turns out." Shigure returned to his office.

"Nngh…" Kyo mumbled in his sleep, "Kiss…" He turned over, most likely never to remember the events that occurred that night.

Probably.

TQL: Please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Worlds Apart Chapter 11 Worlds Apart Chapter 11Yuki and Shana…

"So, what do you usually like to do?" asked Shana, "I don't really know that much about you."

"Oh!" said Yuki, "Well, I like to read…umm…I'm in Student Council. Movies and music are nice too…uh…" Yuki started thinking. Shana giggled. Yuki's cheeks tinted pink. They turned onto Shana's street. She lived at the very end.

"Say…" Yuki looked at her. "You said you liked movies… Ummm…wanna go see one sometime?" Shana asked, blushing deep red. Yuki's eyes widened and he also blushed.

"T-that would be wonderful…" He said. She looked up at him.

"How about this Saturday?" She proposed. He nodded.

"It's a date then." Realizing what he had just said, both he and Shana looked in opposite directions, their cheeks flaming.

"Y-yeah…" She stuttered. They had reached her house.

Awkward silence.

'_How should I say goodnight?'_ He thought, _'A kiss…?? Eh…'_

"Goodnight, Shana." Yuki shook Shana's hand.

Shana's eyes widened and then she grinned as she shook his hand.

"Goodnight, Yuki!" She smiled as she went into her house, "See you at school tomorrow!"

He smiled to himself as he walked back home, hands in his pockets. It had been a good night.

Kori and Kakeru…

Kakeru caught up with Kori and tackled her to the grass in her front yard, tickling her.

"H-Hey!" She gasped out through her laughter, "No f-fair!" Kakeru grinned.

"That's what you get!" He replied, tickling her even more. Suddenly, they slipped and landed in such a position that their faces were a ere centimeters from each other.

Strangely, Kori was speechless and she blushed lightly.

"Uhh…" said Kakeru. He quickly got up and then helped her up. "Well, g'night! See ya!" He grinned his goofy boyish grin as he ran to his house.

'_He could have taken advantage of me right there…'_ Thought Kori, _'But he didn't…'_ She walked into her house and up to her room in a daze before falling asleep. She didn't really know what to think of the events that had taken place that night.

Kakeru's heart was beating so fast when he got up to his room and he plopped himself onto his bed.

"What…" He said to himself, "What in the world am I getting myself into?! What am I doing!? The usual me… back there… would have…argh!!" And this frustrated teenage boy went to sleep, not knowing how to place the events of that night.

Two confused teenagers.

Ah…

What hormones can do the human brain at such a delicate stage in a person's life.

Oh well. What are we to do?

EXTRA:

"I love you, Lesley." Said Haru. He and Lesley were on a grassy hill in a forest clearing where you could get a beautiful view of the stars.

"Oh Haru!" She exclaimed, "I love you too!"

They shared a passionate kiss under the stars before leaving each other. They had to keep this love affair a secret between the two of them.

Ah, young lovers in the climax of a beautiful relationship.

Ain't it great?

TQL: Please review! 


End file.
